Did We Lose Them?
by Unholy Typhoon
Summary: Well, here's another. Sorry it's been so long, but oh well. This is a strange fic, but it's good. What would happen if something terrible happened to Tai, Izzy, and Matt?
1. Did We Lose Them?

Did We Lose Them?

[Well, this is the first fic I've posted in a while. I doubt I have any loyal readers, but if I do, sorry it's been so long. I don't know what possessed me to write this, but it is totally separate from any of my other ones. Everyone is still alive, but they're no longer in the digiworld.]

Well, it was hard to remember. Had it really been that long? Taichi Yagami was lying on the couch in his apartment, the one he, Matt, and Izzy shared. They were all in college now, and by strange coincidence, all of them were going to the same one. Izzy had been skipped ahead a few grades, for obvious reasons, so he was able to be with them. Matt's band hadn't panned out, so he was also able to be there. He was thinking about the digiworld. He couldn't even remember how many years it had been since they had left, and he wanted to know. But, he didn't have time. He had his Chem class in ten minutes, so he'd have to hurry. He grabbed his books and left, leaving the door unlocked for Izzy, who would be getting out of his Advanced Calculus class in five minutes. 

A figure, clothed in black, despite the heat of the day, approached a room and rang the bell. No answer. He smiled, and entered, knowing the door would be unlocked. He also knew that Izzy would be detained in his class for at least seven minutes after it was supposed to be over, so he had a little time. He proceeded to ransack the room, tearing things off the wall, pulling things out of bookshelves, breaking the TV into two pieces, flipping tables and chairs. When he was finished, it looked as though a robber had gotten in, taken a few things, and had left. He then left, but not before placing a small black package, hidden in his shirt, beneath a pile of debris, and smiling all the while, left the apartment. 

Izzy was walking along; whistling, a little annoyed that class had taken so long. Gods, did that teacher never stop talking? He was interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name. He turned, to see Tai running after him, and stopped, to let Tai catch up. "Hey Tai, what's up?" Izzy asked. "Not much, I just took my Trig book instead of my Chemistry book, so I gotta go back." Tai said, smacking his forehead. "Ah, well you'd better go get it. Hey Tai, race ya! Last one there gets to pay next month's rent!" Izzy yelled, leaving Tai in the dust. Tai raced after him, not about to be beaten by a computer nut, laughing all the way.

Izzy beat him to the apartment, but soon forgot about the rent: their apartment door was hanging open, half ripped off it's hinges. Tai slammed into Izzy, not being able to slow down in time. "Why'd you stop, Izzy!?" Tai said, before looking over Izzy's head at their apartment. "What the hell happened?" Izzy asked, stepping into the apartment. "I don't know. I think we were robbed." Tai said, picking through the ruins of what had once been a nice-looking room. Izzy bent over, picking up a small black box, sticking out of the debris. "I wonder what this is…"

Matt walked along the sidewalk, humming under his breath, happy that his class had gotten out early. He felt like challenging Izzy to a few rounds of Tekken 4, his favorite game. He felt like he might even be able to beat Izzy this time, given enough luck, and the fact that he planned to have Izzy drink a beer or two, or five, before playing him. He pushed the button for the crossing light, his building in sight. As soon as he got across the street, he would be able to even see the door. The light changed, and he ran across, ready to beat Izzy.

"I wonder what this is. Hey Tai, c'mere and look at this." Izzy said, beckoning Tai over. "Do you know what this is? Is it something of ours?" Izzy asked. "I don't think so, it's not mine, but it might be Matt's. Let's clean up and wait for him to get here." Tai said, taking the box from Izzy, and placing it on a shelf behind him. "Wait, let me look at it once more Tai." Izzy grabbed the box from the shelf, and flipped it over on all sides, looking for an opening. He found one, and pulled, ripping off the black paper that was wrapped around it. Tai came over and looked at it. "Hey, that's a signal receiver, and over there's some sort of switching mechanism." Tai said, pointing at various parts of the box, naming names. "How do you know all of this?" Izzy asked. "Easy Izzy, it's because I'm in an Electronics class and you're not." Tai said, grinning.

"Perfect" The black-clothed figure said. He hit a button on something hidden in his pocket. 

A giant fireball ripped out of the apartment, and the huge explosion following it shattered windows for over a mile around. The force of it blew Matt, who was approaching the building, back, slamming him into the sidewalk. After he'd gotten up he started running towards the building, wondering just what had happened. As he got closer, he saw that it was his apartment that had blown up, and that made him run even faster, fearing the worst. He got up to his floor, and, seeing the destruction, fell back against the railing, and leaned there for a moment, gathering his courage. He stood up, and went inside, braving the flames that were burning, hoping that no one had been in the room. He had gotten about five feet inside the door before he realized something. Both he and Tai had chemicals in the kitchen that they'd stolen from the Chem lab. They were planning on playing a little trick. All of the chemicals were extremely combustible. His eyes became huge, and he began to turn around.

"But wait, you've got all those chemicals in there, don't you?" The dark figure asked. He laughed, knowing what was about to happen.

Matt was blown back through the apartment, out the door, and slammed into the railing, breaking his right arm and leg. The force was great enough that he broke the rail itself out of the concrete, and he fell, twenty feet, onto the concrete below, breaking more bones, this time his other leg and several ribs. Sirens wailed in the distance. Matt wondered if he was going to die. It certainly looked that way. Matt lay in a widening pool of blood, alive, but just barely. Just before he passed out, he wondered if Izzy had been in the apartment. He hoped not. He passed out, and knew no more.

[Well, that's the fic! At least, part one is. Don't worry, there will be more parts, but don't you just hate these cliffhangers? And, if you don't review, there won't BE any more parts, so review!]


	2. Chapter Two

Did We Lose Them? Part 2

[Well, the reader response for the first fic was incredible, so he I am to write a second one. I know this is a bit late, but fanfiction.net's been too busy to log onto for a while. I plan on making this into a series, so don't get too excited. This one's a little different.]

Half and hour after the bomb had gone off in Taichi's apartment: 

"Yeeeaaahhh!" Daisuke and TK were yelling wildly. They were sitting in the bleachers of a huge dojo, watching as Iori fought for his 100th victory. After leaving the Digiworld, he had spent more time than ever before practicing Kendo, and today was the one hundred and first match. Because of his constant training and tireless practice, once he'd entered himself in competitions, he'd lost only once. He had fought his way through the ranks, cutting through lesser warriors with ease. He had risen to the point where only one man remained his superior throughout all of Japan, and he was fighting him now. Iori himself had become something of a legend, but the man who he was up against had become a god. His name was known throughout all of Japan, and most of the world. He speed was legendary, his aim always true, he was unbeatable. He was revered by everyone. 

He was Ken Ichijouji. 

True, he had at one time been a star soccer player, but this, he thought, was more of a challenge. Not that anything was a challenge to him; this was just less easy than soccer. He cursed as Iori got close to landing a blow, and scolded himself for letting his mind wander. He was no longer the Kaiser, and the other Chosen Children no longer feared him. Still, he thought, fighting with Iori brought back some fond memories of the Digiworld. Then, the inevitable happened. 

Ken, distracted once again by his thoughts, left an opening in his normally impossible-to-break defense, and Iori, sensing it, attacked with renewed vigor, and the Kaiser was unable to stop him, and, in the time it takes to blink, Iori had landed a hit, beaten Ken, and taken his place as the newest figurehead of glory and moved from being a legend to being a god. Ken, stunned by the blow, merely stood there. He was unable to move, unable to accept the fact that he, a perfect person, the **only** perfect person, had been beaten by Iori. 

A figure, clothed in black, the same person who had bombed Taichi's apartment, was now walking on the network of catwalks high above the ring, looking for a suitable place to set up. He found one and opened a small briefcase, once again concealed within the folds of his clothing. He took out what looked like pieces of pipe, and started to screw them together at junctions. 

The moment of silence that followed Ken's defeat was quickly shattered as the fans screamed Iori's name, filling the dojo with sound. Iori, calm and collected as always, simply approached Ken, who was still standing there, stunned, and bowed to him. Ken blinked, scowled, and bowed as well. However, when he rose, he was smiling, and began clapping, just like the rest of the crowd, congratulating Iori on his spectacular win. 

Daisuke and TK, sensing the moment was right, rushed down from the stands, and with one, swift movement, lifted Iori off the ground, onto their shoulders. Iori finally relented, and broke into gales of laughter, deliriously happy. He had, after all, beaten the Digimon Kaiser, something that was almost impossible to do. But, for some reason, Iori first titled, then fell off of TK and Daisuke's shoulders. Ken, surprised, began running towards them, but also, for some reason, fell to the ground. 

"Two down, two more to go." The figure said, looking into the telescopic site once more. He grinned, and began to pull the trigger again.

Daisuke, in the ensuing chaos, had run to Ken, while TK stayed with Iori. TK and Daisuke both looked over the two fallen fighters, wondering what was wrong. And, as they saw what had happened, they both began to stand up, to yell for an ambulance, but they were cut short as they too, jerked, and then fell to the ground. The crowd was silent again, but this time, it stayed silent. You could have heard a pin drop. The master of the dojo approached the fallen warriors and their friends, and, off in the distance, sirens began to wail for the second time that afternoon.

[Well, that's it, another cliffhanger. Don't you all just hate me right now? Part three will be up soon, I promise, just wait till you find out what happens next. Bye Bye!]


	3. Chapter Three

Did We Lose Them: Part 3

A/N: Well, here we go with part three. I apologize to those people who wanted the next part desperately, as it has taken me what, three/four weeks to get this up? Don't blame me, blame my damn OS, Microsoft word. You would think that one defective program couldn't erase your entire hard drive, but you'd be wrong. Anyway, in this part, the assailant is revealed (Sort of). You're probably gonna hate the ending, but that's what reviews are for!

__

Beep….Beep….Beep….Beep. The heart monitor kept up it's maddening sound. However, Jyou, now used to it, was phasing it out. He was in the burn unit of Shin Tokyo Hospital, observing his friends. The wounds were incredibly complicated, and would take a long time to heal. Izzy and Tai, having been in contact with the primary explosion had suffered the most, Izzy had third-degree burns over 81 percent of his body, and might have to have an amputation. Tai would have looked funny, since all of his hair had been burnt off, if not for the extent of his wounds, as he too, had third-degree burns over 65 percent of his body. Nothing would need amputation, but he, as well as Izzy, were going to need lots of work, along with intense physical therapy. 

Matt,…well, if Matt made it through the night, he'd be lucky. He had third and second-degree burns over 59 percent of his body, along with numerous lacerations, scrapes, broken bones, and most of his blood had been lost. The burns and lacerations were a result of the secondary explosion, and the scrapes and broken bones, and result of his fall. He had three cracked vertebrae, seven broken ribs, both legs broken, one arm broken, and one hand smashed. One of the legs might have an infection and could have to be amputated, and there was a chance that he could be paralyzed. 

"And that's the whole list. I don't know what else to tell you. All of them will require physical therapy, at least three more months in the hospital, it just goes on. I wish that I could get my hands on the person who did this." Joe said. Sitting in front of him, bewildered, were the Chosen Children that remained. Kari, Mimi, Sora, and Yolei were all stunned. "By the way," Joe added. "Where are Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, and Iori? I paged Taker a while ago, and he was with the others. Why aren't they here?" "_Dr. Kido to emergency room one, Dr. Kido, senior, to emergency room two, Dr. Asaki to emergency room three, and Dr. Shugo to emergency room four. Four shooting victims arriving via helicopter to arrive in three minutes." Conditions; two yellow, two red._ "Dammit!" Joe yelled. "I don't have time for this!" He began jogging towards the Helipad entrance. 

_"Update for Doctors Kido, Asaki, and Shugo, inpatients names are as follows; Ichijouji, Ken. Takaishi, Takeru. Hida, Iori. Motomiya, Daisuke."_ Joe stopped dead in his tracks. He stood for a moment, then started sprinting towards the Helipad entrance.

__

Thirty minutes later…

_"Will Dr. Hanate, Coronary wing, please report to emergency room three, inpatient condition is blue, awaiting to be taken to autopsy."_

_Eight hours later…_

All of the girls had fallen asleep on the bench they'd been sitting on; it was almost two am. Joe saw no need to wake them and tell them the bad news. He instead opted to leave them where they slept, and headed off to the doctor's lounge, to get some much-needed sleep. As he entered the room, he saw doctors Asaki and Shugo, and his brother Jim. Both Asaki and Shugo were asleep, but Jim was still awake, reading over the autopsy report, for the fifth time. "Jim, for God's sake, go to sleep." Joe said. "I can't Joe, I could have saved him, but I didn't." Jim was near tears. "There was nothing you could have done Jim, the frontal cranium was smashed, and the arterial vein was all but gone." Joe was growing rather impatient with Jim. "I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" Jim screamed, then broke down into tears. 

Down where the girls were, again, the black-figure strode through the corridors, and finally, reached where the girls were. He once again reached into his coat, and drew out a .30 caliber semi-automatic, with a silencer. He grinned, and shot one of them in the head. Then the next one. Then, someone yelled, and the figure took off running. Right into Joe, who was exiting the doctor's lounge, to get some coffee for himself, and some sedatives for Jim. As they collided, the gun fell out of the figure's hand, and into Joe's lap. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Joe asked. "The one who killed all your little friends, Joe." The figure responded. "What…did…you…say?" Joe asked, becoming angry. "I said that I'm the one who killed your stupid fucking friends!" the figure yelled, and added a right hook to Joe's jaw, breaking it. The figure then jumped up and started to run away, but Joe, spurred on by anger, leaped up, and managed to grab the hood off the figure's head. The figure spun around. "Y-You…" Joe stuttered. 

[Well, that's the end. So sorry, but it's true, I'm demonic enough to keep you from knowing who's dead, **and **who the killer is. However, I am open to any and all suggestions for who the killer is, and who is dead, so REVIEW!!! But I promise you, the next fic will tell all. So, review, review, review! Sayonara, minna-san.


	4. Chapter Four

Did We Lose Them? Part 4  
  
A/N: Here's the finale to my fic series. I hope that you enjoy it. Also, this is one month after all of the stuff in my previous fics happened.  
  
Now, only eight of all the Chosen Children remained.  
  
Takaishi, Takeru. Age 16  
Motomiya, Daisuke. Age 16  
Yagami, Hikari. Age 16  
Ichijouji, Ken. Age 17  
Taichikawa, Mimi. Age 18  
Izumi, Koushiro. Age 18  
Ishida, Yamato. Age 19  
Kido, Jyou. Age 23  
  
Four of the Chosen Children, however, no longer remained in this world.  
  
Hida, Iori. Age 15  
Takenuchi, Sora. Age 19  
Inoue, Miyako. Age 16  
Yagami, Taichi. Age 19  
  
Their deaths are notable.   
  
Hida, Iori. A serious gunshot wound to the head.  
Takenuchi, Sora. A fatal gunshot wound to the head.  
Inoue, Miyako. A fatal gunshot wound to the head.  
Yagami, Taichi. Complications stemming from his injuries in the bombing.  
  
And today was their funeral. Jyou had arranged the entire thing, as he was the only one capable of doing so. However, only six of the Chosen children would be attending. Izzy was still recovering from his burns, but was expecting to leave the hospital as early as next week. Yamato......was in a coma. Severe trauma, coupled with the extent of his injuries had coalesced and forced him into a coma from which it was doubtable he would awaken. Though the few remaining Children were not much better off.   
  
Jyou was still recovering from his broken jaw, and might require surgery. Ken would walk with a permanent limp for the rest of his life, as the bullet had clipped part of his spinal cord, and was interuptting the nerve impulses to his leg. Daisuke was losing sight in one eye rapidly, and would be blind in that eye in less than a month, a result of the bullet as well. Takeru was now in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the waist down, another victim of the shooting. In fact, Hikari and Mimi were the only ones not injured. Physically, of course. After learning of her brother's death, Hikari had become hysterical, and was still grieving for him every day. Mimi had been shocked, and had spent the last month with Hikari, listless and dull, seeming dead to the world.   
  
Iori was the first to be buried, and Ken was the one to give the eulogy. "Hida Iori. Most of us remember him as a friend, the serious one, the one who always thought ahead. I however, remember him, not only as a friend, but also my most worthy adversary, in many ways." Ken paused, choked back tears, and continued. "He defeated me by having friends. He defeated me by being a worthy Chosen Child. He defeated me by being better at Kendo. He was better than I was, or ever could hope to be. And I thank him, wherever he is now, for showing me that." Ken looked up, and just stood there like that for a minute. When he finally looked back down, tears were streaming down his face.   
  
Sora was next to be buried, and Jyou gave the eulogy. "Sora, what can I say about you? You were kind, fun, calm, sweet, understanding, helped us all at one time or another, and held the group together more times than I can tell. You saved us in our first battle with Myotismon, and brought the group back together when it was time to fight the final Dark Master. You were great, truly." Jyou had had his eyes closed the entire time during his speech, but now opened them. They were full of tears, but none fell. He kept control, like always, like good old reliable Jyou.   
  
Miyako's burial followed, with Daisuke giving the eulogy. "As I look around our group right now, what do I see? I see a man in a wheelchair, Takeru. I see a man leaning on a cane, Ken. A see two girls, both crying, Hikari, Mimi. I see a man with a brace on his jaw, Jyou. I see suffering, and I see it with only one eye. But to waste time feeling sorry for ourselves is pointless. Miyako, she felt sorry for herself sometimes, but she always got over it. And when we felt sorry for ourselves, she helped us get over it too. Sure she was kinda quirky at times, but she always helped us out, and we should remember her for that, not for the self-pity that she sometimes had. Miyako was a friend, and we always will love her for that." Daisuke finished, got teary-eyed, but wiped it off with his sleeve before anyone saw.   
  
Taichi was the last to be buried, and Hikari, still sobbing, stepped up to give his eulogy. She took a moment to compose herself, then began. "My brother, he was more than a brother, or leader, or friend, or mentor, he was more than that, and I love him for that. It was Taichi, who, when you were on File Island, convinced you to go to Server, and, in effect, save the Digital World. It was Taichi who defeated Etemon, and saved you from being killed. It was Taichi, who, even though he had the chance to stay back, had the courage to go back to the Digital World, and unite the group after you'd split up. It was Taichi who got me my tag and crest and digivice. It was Taichi who held out against Piedmon long enough for Yamato to arrive and renew the attack. And it was Taichi who, time after time, battle after battle, kept us going, kept us alive, kept us true to the cause. That's what Taichi did, and I love him for that." Hikari burst into tears as the last words escaped her mouth. She sobbed for a minute, then took her whistle, which she had received from Gatomon a short while back, and laid it on Taichi's coffin. Daisuke followed suit, and placed his goggles on the coffin. Mimi took out one of the stars from her hair, and layed it on the coffin as well. Takeru gave his hat to Jyou, which he placed on the coffin, along with his very own Crest, that of Reliability.   
  
Now, four of the Chosen Children, who had fought for the Digital World and the Real World, were lost.  
  
Their killer was, in fact, was one the Chosen Children had thought dear to them. He had given his life to protect them, but, in doing so, had doomed himself to be reborn to kill them. For you see, even the Digital World has its rules. The killer had broken one of them. "No one directly involved with the Chosen Children can interfere with works directly involving them." And "If any digimon chooses to disobey this rule, they will be forced to destroy that which they were trying to protect, and those things associated with it, regardless of age or time span." These rules, set forth many eons ago, are what made the one who had protected the child of Light, the one who saved her from Myotismon's wrath, come back to kill all that she held dear. That person, was Wizardmon. For breaking the Sacred Rules of the Digital Realm, he was forced to do the one thing that he had been trying to prevent so long ago, --kill the Chosen Children. He was now back in the Digital World, being once again reborn as a Digiegg, Jyou had killed him. None of the other Chosen Children knew who it was, for Jyou had not told them yet. And he probably never would.   
  
One by one, the remaining Chosen Children left the cemetery. Finally, all that reamained of the once-proud group of Children, who had fought so valiantly for the fate of the world, were memories. Memories that would live forever, so long as the ones who bore them, did not let them be lost.   
  
[A/N: HA! Betcha weren't expecting that, huh?]  



End file.
